Warrior/Jacky 50A
Biography Warrior is a mutant from another Facebook game called Mutants Genetic Gladiators, which is actually pretty as popular as Marvel: Avengers Alliance. Warrior is a monogene mutant that has the Saber ''class. Warrior is the base of all other stronger ''Saber ''class mutants. Warrior is seen armed with a big one headed axe plus a barbarian-styled equipment. Warrior is a super-soldier that is being dreamed to be created back in the mid-20th century. Although the Warrior is looking tough, they "play" better in a competition with lightning reflexes, weaponry and weapon mastery also needs to be mastered by the Warrior. The Warrior however, like every ''Saber ''class mutants, are weak to ''Cyber ''and ''Zoomorph ''mutant classes. Notably, these Warriors needs to avoid the ''Zoomorph ''classes, because it's useless to attack a counter-class. But, to compensate this the ''Saber ''class, such as the Warrior, is stronger against ''Necto ''class, which is basically undeads. Warrior, if trained hardly, will be as perfect as anyone would know. Class ' Scrapper''' * Gains Close Quarter Combat when attacking or being attacked by an Infiltrator and performs follow up attack that are True Strike. * Vulnernable to Bruisers. Bruisers gains enraged after attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. Recruit *Requires 48 Command Points. *Can be gained free if connecting an existing data of Mutants Genetic Gladiators in Facebook with Marvel Avengers Alliance ''data. This will not cause any data losts. **Connecting the data will grant the player 10 more gold. Recruitment Dialogue *Nick Fury: "Agent, we seemed to have a new reinforcement to our heroes. Let me introduce you.." *Warrior: "GRRRAAAH!" *Nick Fury: "Never mind, agent." Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives 'Super Soldier Gene''' *Immune to Radiation Exposure and Poison related effects. *Reduces the duration of all debuffs by 2 turns. *Immune to Stun or Incapacitation effects. Genetic Gladiator *Part of the Mutants Genetic Gladiators ''characters. *Fellow ''Mutants Genetic Gladiators characters does follow-up attacks even with normal actions and not a Scrapper attacking an Infiltrator. Actions Slice And Dice (Level 1) *1 hit. *Melee slashing attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Bleeding: Takes damage over time and takes extra damage if performing a hostile action. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. **Tenderized: Takes more damage from slashing attacks. *Special properties: **Exploits Flying: Deals more damage to Flying targets. **Exploits Bleeding: Deals more damage to Bleeding targets. Smack And Hack (Level 2) *2 hits. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. **Stun (30%): Loses the next turn and reduces chance to dodge. **Wide Open: Takes more damage from melee attacks. **Combo Setup: Takes more damage from unarmed attacks. **Cornered: Prevents and removes protect effects while active. *Special properties: **High Crits: Increased chance of critical hits. Spinning Edge (Level 6) *3 hits. *Melee slashing attack. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Disoriented: Single target attacks has a chance to attack the target's own ally. Removed after attacking an ally. **Pain: Increases damage taken by 8%. *Grants: **(Self) Rising Up: Has a chance to gain Strengthened, Agile, Fortified, or Focused. *Special properties: **Finest Hour!: Deals extra damage while affected by Strengthened, Agile, Fortified, or Focused. **Exploits Exposure: Deals extra damage against Exposed targets. Raging Charge (Level 9) *1 hit. *Melee unarmed attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Off-Balance: Removes and prevents counter attacks. **Neutralized: Removes and prevents all stat increasing effects while active. **Incapacitation: Counts as stun and has a 30% chance to lose the next turn. *Grants: **(Self) Enraged: Increases all stats. **(All allies) Fortified: Increases defense by 25%. *Special properties: **Guaranteed Hit: 100% to hit the enemy. **Guaranteed Crit: 100% to critically hit the enemy. ** Total Exploitation: Deals extra damage against targets with any buff or debuff. Team-Up Bonuses *Children Of The Atom: Well, Warrior is a mutant... *Genetic Gladiators: Bonus for bringing 2 characters from Mutants Genetic Gladiators Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Mutants Genetic Gladiators